Intuisi
by Pwenth
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita—sedikit—manis dari Park Jihoon dan Lai Kuanlin! Panwink oneshot fanfiction! Mind to RnR?


Pwenth present

Panwink Fanfiction

Warn: typos, prank plot, BL, Yaoi

.

Intuisi

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Jihoon mengenal Guanlin lima bulan lalu. Berawal dari Jihoon yang berkomentar di salah satu unggahan pria tampan itu di social media.

Guanlin adalah seseorang dengan hobi fotografi. Dia aktif memajang foto-foto hasil jepretannya di akun social medianya. Semua foto-fotonya benar-benar tampak bagus, walaupun dia bukan seorang fotografer profesional.

Jihoon ingat dialog tulisan pertama mereka.

 _[Hasil tangkapan kameramu selalu indah dipandang... aku penasaran, apakah kau seorang fotografer?]_

 _[Bukan. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri.]_

 _[Ah, kalau begitu kau hanya menjadikannya kegemaranmu?]_

 _[Ya, hobiku. Kau suka?]_

Waktu itu pertanyaan dari Guanlin terasa agak aneh di mata Jihoon. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk hanya mengabaikannya.

 _]Ya, aku suka. Kau hebat!]_

Jihoon tak menyangka, ia kira komunikasi mereka tetap hanya akan sebatas itu saja. Ternyata masih berlanjut. Mereka mulai sering berkomunikasi. Setiap hari ponsel Jihoon bergetar karena adanya chat dari Guanlin.

Dan selalu Guanlin yang memulai, karena Jihoon terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

Karena Jihoon diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Guanlin. Dia selalu suka disaat Guanlin mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaibnya, yang selalu sukses membuat Jihoon terpukau.

Pria itu sangat berpikiran dewasa. Berkali-kali Guanlin memberikan nasihat-nasihat yang berhasil menerbitkan senyuman di bibir Jihoon.

Terutama nasihat tentang hubungan Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Guanlin telah banyak membantunya.

Namun sejak dua bulan lalu, Jihoon tidak sering lagi chat dengan Guanlin. Cara itu hanya berlaku selama tiga bulan awal perkenalan mereka.

Karena...

Sekarang Guanlin meminta untuk saling bertelepon saja. Dia berkata kalau dengan saling mendengar suara satu sama lain, perasaan lebih mudah tersampaikan. Dan katanya, Guanlin bisa dengan mudah tertawa hanya karena mendengar nada bicara Jihoon.

Aku butuh banyak tertawa untuk sembilan belas tahun hidupku yang monoton, Jihoon..., ungkap Guanlin saat itu.

Jihoon hanya mencibirnya saja. Walau diam-diam dia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Guanlin.

Dan malam ini, pukul sembilan tepat ponsel Jihoon bergetar, berdering dengan nada istimewa. Nada panggilan khusus untuk Guanlin.

 _Ige mwoya dugeungeorineun gamjeongi neukkyeojyeo~ what!_

 _Wanna be my baby~ wanna be my baby~_

Tanpa berlama-lama Jihoon mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo~ Mr. Lai~"

"Ck! Hentikan itu, Ji. Aku tidak menghubungimu untuk mendengar itu."

Jihoon terkikik pelan. Ia dapat mendengar nada bicara Guanlin yang pura-pura kesal.

"Iya, iya. Baiklah, ada apa kau menghubungiku? Kau rindu, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan."

Jihoon mulai membayangkan wajah Guanlin yang berekspresi datar. Itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Pasti jelek sekali...

"Hihi. Kalau begitu cari kesibukan, sana. Kau kan sudah lulus sma, tak berniat kuliah atau kerja?"

"Iya, aku ada niat. Tapi bukan salah satu, melainkan keduanya."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, "kuliah sambil kerja maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Oh..."

Jihoon menunggu balasan Guanlin, tapi masih tak terdengar apapun.

"Ji..." akhirnya Guanlin buka suara juga setelah sepuluh detik.

"Hmm...?" Jihoon hanya menimpalinya dengan gumaman.

"Mari bertemu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok saat kau pulang kuliah, bagaimana?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya gugup mendengar ajakan itu. Bukan tidak mau, tapi...

"Tapi Jinyoung pasti marah jika aku tidak pulang dengannya, Guan. Apalagi jika tahu aku pergi denganmu. Kau tahu... kami masih marahan sampai sekarang."

Guanlin terdiam cukup lama. Hening yang lumayan mendebarkan untuk Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu masa marahan kalian hanya bertambah sehari, kan? Aku yakin kalian bahkan belum saling bicara sampai sekarang. Minta maaflah untuk yang dulu dan besok siang. Aku ingin egois untuk kali ini, Ji."

Jihoon meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka Guanlin akan mengatakan yang seperti itu.

"Oke, aku akan bicara padanya setelah itu. Kita bertemu besok, jangan terlalu awal datang. Aku tak mau kau terlalu lama menungguku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kututup, ya. Aku mengantuk. Bye bye~"

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar nada jenaka Guanlin di akhir.

"I love you, Guan..."

Bisikan itu lirih, hanya ia sendiri yang mendengar. Tapi dia sangat berharap, Guanlin bisa merasakannya.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas siang. Jihoon buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin sampai berpapasan dengan Jinyoung sekarang..

Astaga... Jihoon benar-benar merasa seperti sedang bermain api.

Dengan langkah tergesa alias berlari Jihoon menuju ke gerbang kampus. Beberapa kali dia menubruk orang, tapi dia hanya memberi mereka cengiran dan teriakan maaf.

Dia menghindari Jinyoung, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata pria berkepala kecil itu melihatnya.

"Jinyoung... kenapa Jihoon hyung berlarian begitu?"

Tangan Jinyoung terkepal erat. Manik tajamnya menatapi Jihoon sampai pria manis itu hilang dari pandangan.

"Dia pasti menemui si sialan Lai itu. Dia benar-benar berniat mencampakkanku, eoh?"

Daehwi, teman Jinyoung itu hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan itu.

"Kau ini, berlebihan sekali. Untuk apa Jihoon hyung melakukan itu, heum? Sudah ayo pergi!"

Mereka berlalu dengan diawali tamparan pelan Daehwi ke kepala kecil Jinyoung.

Sementara itu di luar gerbang, tubuh tinggi Guanlin sudah eksis bersandar di motor maticnya.

"Hosh... hosh... maaf Guan..! Kau menunggu lama?"

Kepala berlapis helm itu menoleh. Guanlin tersenyum geli melihat Jihoon yang tampak bernapas putus-putus sambil menumpukan tubuh pada lututnya. Tak ada yang perlu memberi tahu, dia yakin kalau Jihoon pasti berlari tadi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bahkan masih memakai helmku. Aku baru sampai."

Jihoon mengangguk saja. Dia tak sepenuhnya percaya, tapi dia sedang lelah untuk diajak berdebat. Guanlin itu sangat keras kepala.

"Kemarikan helmku!"

Guanlin tersenyum lagi, memberikan helm ke duanya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon segera memakai benda itu di kepalanya. Dia baru ingin membuka mulutnya sebelum Guanlin memotongnya lebih dulu.

"Aku tahu... makan, kan? Aku sudah terlalu hafal denganmu, Ji. Ayo cari tempatnya."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengikuti Guanlin yang sudah menaiki motornya. Dijulurkannya tangan gemuk itu ke depan, memeluk pinggang ramping Guanlin erat. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya di punggung Guanlin, Jihoon merasa sangat nyaman.

Guanlin mengeluarkan cengiran gelinya, lantas menjalankan perlahan motornya menyusuri jalan raya.

"Yang kencang, Ji!"

"Hmm..."

Pelukan itu mengerat.

"Dasar modus!"

"Begitu juga kau menurut!"

"Terserah...!"

Mereka bahkan tidak peduli teriakan mereka mengganggu pengendara lain.

.

.

.

Tebak kemana mereka pergi? Kedai Ramen.

Tebak siapa yang mengajukan tempat itu? Jihoon, tentu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan Ramen, heum...?"

"Eoh? Aku suka mie berlemak ini, Guan..."

Oh, ya. Seharusnya tak perlu bertanya pun Guanlin sudah tahu.

"Kau akan tambah gemuk, nanti."

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?!"

Sudah lima menit mereka menunggu pesanan mereka, yang tentu saja hanya terisi dialog Guanlin yang menggoda Jihoon. Atau saling melempar ejekan.

Heran, padahal setiap bicara lewat ponsel, perkataan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang manis, dan terkadang serius seperti tadi malam.

"Pesanannya, tuan..."

Jihoon-lah yang paling bersemangat saat mie ramen itu datang. Dia bahkan sudah memegang sumpitnya sedari tadi. Tak berbasa-basi lagi mereka segera menyantap mie kenyal khas Jepang itu.

Guanlin memakan mie-nya dengan biasa, sementara Jihoon dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Rupanya Jihoon memang sudah terlalu lapar.

Guanlin terkekeh pelan, "mie-nya tidak akan lari atau kuambil, Ji. Santai saja makannya."

Jihoon, tanpa diduga dia menurut. Manik indahnya menatap Guanlin sekarang.

"Guan..."

Guanlin hanya berdehem pelan sembari membalas tatapan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku hyung? Aku lebih tua dua tahun, kan?"

Guanlin mengangguk pelan, "agar berbeda dari Jinyoung, dan agar terasa lebih dekat. Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu 'Ji'."

Jihoon masih melayangkan tatapannya pada Guanlin, kali ini pada wajah tampan pria tinggi itu.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku baru terkejut. Ini pertemuan langsung pertama kita. Tapi kita bahkan tidak canggung sedikit pun. Aku hanya dapat merasakan... bahagia. Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

Guanlin terpaku sesaat mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Dia menemui banyak ketulusan di mata dan senyum Jihoon sekarang.

Guanlin membuka mulutnya,

"Aku tidak terkejut. Karena aku tahu—"

Jihoon menantikan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terucap dari bibir tebal Guanlin. Dia yakin pasti akan mampu mengejutkannya.

"—ini cinta. Kita saling menerima dengan tulus. Yang kutahu hanyalah, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya dan aku akan bahagia saat bertatap muka denganmu. Aku hanya merasa senang saat melihatmu, rasa terkejut itu hanya jika ada yang tidak sesuai dengan bayangan kita. Kau persis seperti yang kubayangkan. Kau sangat manis, aku tahu itu."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan dengan pipi merona sampai telinga. Dia dapat merasakan hatinya membuncah penuh bunga mendengar perkataan Guanlin.

"Aku juga membayangkanmu... dari awal aku mendengar suara rendahmu, lalu kata-katamu yang menakjubkanku, aku dapat memvisualisasi sosokmu yang berkharisma. Kau sangat tampan, tahu. Kau pasti tidak sadar, kan?"

Guanlin merotasikan matanya malas, "kenapa semua orang bilang aku tampan? Aku lebih suka jadi biasa saja."

Jihoon tertawa keras mendengarnya. Dia merasa, Guanlin itu antara terlalu percaya diri dan terlalu merendahkan diri.

"Aku senang! Jadi... aku memang punya pacar yang tampan! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku!" Pria manis itu berseru ceria. Bahkan ia sampai mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Guanlin melotot main-main pada Jihoon, "ya! Kau akan memamerkan pacarmu ini seperti barang?"

Pipi gembil itu terangkat akibat pemiliknya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia terkikik pelan melihat raut wajah si pria tinggi di hadapannya.

Jadi... ya. Mereka sebenarnya sudah berpacaran. Sejak tiga bulan lalu. Sejak Guanlin mengajaknya untuk menggunakan panggilan dua arah untuk berkomunikasi.

Jihoon masih ingat jelas bagaimana ajakan untuk menjalin hubungan kasih dari Guanlin dulu.

[Park Jihoon... aku telah mengenalmu selama dua bulan. Aku telah menganggapmu bagian penting dari hari-hariku selama satu setengah bulan. Aku telah menjadikanmu sebagai prioritasku setelah orang tuaku selama satu bulan. Dan aku telah memikirkan ini selama satu bulan penuh. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pemikir ini. Tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?]

Jihoon terlalu shock saat itu. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak genap lima menit. Tapi tentu saja dia senang, cintanya terbalaskan. Cinta yang hanya berdasarkan insting itu terbalaskan.

Lagipula kenapa pula dia harus menolak jika si pengungkap cinta adalah seorang—

—pujangga. Musafir cinta. Itu memang hanya anggapan Jihoon saja, tapi menurutnya lumayan cocok jika disematkan pada pria keturunan Taiwan itu. Jihoon sangat suka sesuatu yang dramatis, layaknya eksistensi pria itu di hidupnya.

"Ji...? Kau melamun?"

Suara rendah Guanlin menarik kembali jihoon dan lamunannya ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap Guanlin yang menatapnya datar. Oh, ternyata selama ini Jihoon salah. Raut muka datar Guanlin sama sekali tidak jelek.

Tampan. Paras itu sangat menawan.

"Ya, dan kau melamun lagi. Oke, kurasa memang telingamu tuli mendadak? Adikmu sudah meraung-raung, Ji."

"Hah?"

Jihoon mendapati lirikan mata Guanlin pada ponselnya. Ia menatap benda pipih itu, melihat nama Jinyoung disana.

Oh, gawat. Jinyoung meneleponnya. Itu bisa berarti kencannya dengan Guanlin akan gagal.

Tap

"Halo... Jinyoungie...?"

"Yak! Kakak tak bertanggung jawab! Kau meninggalkanku dan bersama Lai sialan Guanlin, kan?"

Jihoon meringis gugup, "i-iya... maaf ya, Jinyoungie... kakak akan pulang, oke? Kita bicara di rumah. Okey?"

Jihoon terpaksa melakukan ini. Dia juga enggan berpisah dengan Guanlin secepat ini, tapi Jinyoung akan mengambil aksi diam jika dia mengabaikannya. Selama seminggu penuh adiknya itu akan mendiamkannya, dan sekali bicara hanya ada kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Kutunggu setengah jam dan jika kau belum pulang... aku akan merusak boneka dari Guanlin-mu itu!"

Panik, Jihoon segera menarik tangan Guanlin keluar kedai. Untunglah mereka sudah membayar di awal tadi.

"Andwae...! Jangan dirusaaaaakkk! Iya ini aku sudah mau pulang!"

Jihoon memakai helmnya dengan satu tangan. Ponselnya kini diapit oleh helm dan telinganya.

Setelah motor Guanlin siap, ia segera naik. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, tangannya kembali terjulur memeluk pinggang Guanlin.

"Ya, oke... waktumu tinggal dua puluh lima menit, hyungku sayang..."

Suara kekanakan Jinyoung terdengar sangat menyebalkan dari seberang sana.

"Yak! Cepat tutup teleponnya, bodoh! Aku akan cepat sampai aku janjiiiiii."

Dalam satu hitungan telepon itu langsung tertutup. Dalam hati Jihoon merutuki betapa tidak sopannya adiknya itu.

"Dasar kepala mini!"

Guanlin tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan itu. Kini dia sepenuhnya tahu bagaimana hubungan konyol dua kakak adik itu.

"Adikmu galak sekali, Ji!"

"Iya kau benaaarr! Aku mulai meragukan dia adikku!"

"Tapi aku tidak ragu! Kau kan juga galak!"

"Yak! Kalau tidak sayang dengan nyawaku dan dirimu, aku sudah menempeleng kepalamu itu, Guaaannn!"

Yah... seperti itulah. Pasangan tak tahu malu yang berteriakan di jalan raya.

Akhir yang bahagia, bukan? Oh, bukan. Bagi mereka ini adalah awal.

Terutama bagi Lai Guanlin yang masih harus menaklukkan calon adik iparnya.

End

Aku betanya-tanya sendiri... apakah fanfic ini manis? Hehe... kembali lagi dengan oneshot panwink! Ada yang kangen dengan aku? Seneng deh bisa berlayar dengan kalian semua di kapal panwink kita! Lebih senang lagi jika kalian mau review fanfic ini...! Sampai jumpa lagi semuanyaaaa #lambai


End file.
